Earth Angels
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love! Sam and Dean try to stop Cas from opening Purgatory and fail. Now they are breaking and Cas must find his way back to fix what he has broken. Explicit Sexual content, some language, graphic content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Cas has broken Sam and now he tries to fix it. Will it be the death of both the angel and the man?

Sam struggles to hold on and Dean breaks as he watches, praying Cas keeps his word.

Is there a way to save both of them? Or will this end up killing all of them instead?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay breaking on the floor. Dean held him and glared at Cas.

Cas felt funny. Not ha ha funny, as Dean used to say, back before he betrayed them.

When he was their friend. Before he broke Sam's wall.

Cas didn't feel the souls anymore. Not as powerful. Saw the door close with a snap! A dark shape growled at him, as the door slammed on its face. Cas flinched at that face.

It wanted to stay, destroy the world, and to use him to do it.

Starting with these people who once _loved_ him.

Cas knew this now.

He was a ball of particles, floating in mid-air.

He could go back to Heaven.

Or he could…_help_.

Mend what he had broken so _very_ badly.

"I'm _sorry_, I never meant for it to go this far. _So sorry!_" Cas said with a echoey voice, coming from the ball, the one he had become. Waited to decide to go up. Or stay down here. Not sure how to deal with this _new _state of being.

"Then _fix_ him! Like you promised, how could you do _this_ to him?" Dean asked, still angry but more hurt than anything. Cas had betrayed them. This could _kill_ Sam.

Cas didn't tell him, but he could tell it probably already _was_ very _slowly_ going to kill him, but would drive him insane _first_.

"_Damn_ it! You said you would. _Fix him_." Dean demanded again.

"I fix him, I _die_." Cas explained.

"Then you die. Bring him back. You knew _better_!" Dean spat then softened, "Didn't mean that, just, _please_, fix my lover, my brother." Bobby gaves him a surprised look and Dean shrugged, "I _know _I didn't want you and I know you felt I rejected you when you said you loved me. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I _love_ him, always _have_, _you knew that_! Please, forgive me that? Just, _please_, fix him?"

"_Can't_ be without him." Dean cried into Sam's shoulder now. Cas's resolve broke at this sight.

"Okay, I'll try." Cas said and floated down, entered Sam's chest and Sam began to glow.

They stared at the glowing man in Dean's arms and hoped he really _could_ fix him.

Bobby knows this had _better_ work.

Or he's going to lose both those boys.

Cause once Sam's gone, Dean wouldn't be far behind him.

Bobby doesn't want _that_.

Lovers or not.

They're his sons, his children.

Xxxxxxxxx

_'Sam! Sam, it's me. I'm real, please look at me?'_ Cas's spirit pleaded to Sam's soul. So bloody and broken. He reached out with healing and puts the fire out surrounding it. He gently tugged out the chains pulling in Sam's skin. Sam fell into his arms, broken and gasping. '_Sam, look at me.'_

_'Cas, Cas? Why'd you…hurts so bad now.'_ Sam gasped in pain as he cringed. Cas was laying him down gently, wiping the blood off of him, sending healing into him.

'_I got power hungry and forgot to trust the ones I knew I could count on. I got jealous he didn't love me like he loved you. I'm in love with Dean, you knew that. He just…always loved you, never loved anyone else.'_ Cas admitted.

'_You can still love him.'_ Sam lay there dying.' _When I'm gone, use my body. I don't want to leave him but, if it happens, you can love him for me.'_

_'No, it wouldn't be the same. He loves you. Not me. He'll find a way to die if you do. I can't allow that.'_ Cas said sadly, his heart breaking, loving the other so much, so _damn_ much! Not jealous anymore, but willing to do _anything_ to make him happy now, do _anything _to fix Sam…because Sam was his _friend_, like a brother. Not a threat, a loved one who loved him. He'd hurt him and Sam still thought of him as his friend. He didn't deserve this. '_There is only one way to fix this.'_ Cas had done all he could. Sam wasn't dying anymore but Hell still was there, trying to get to him. Past memories, too.

Cas erased those with a wave of his hand, Sam didn't need to know those things, but couldn't erase the Hell stuff. He noticed the Hell part fled from his Grace's light, his soul's light.

'_How? I'll do it!'_ Sam begged no longer dying but not safe yet. Still eying the Hell memories fighting to get past the Angel's light and power. 'Don't let them get me?' His eyes stayed on the burning rage that Hell held inside it.

'_I can fix this but it will be different after.'_ Cas explained. '_It will mean you not just being you anymore; it will be Us, Sam.'_

'_Like with Jimmy?_' Sam asked, not wanting to be an angel vessel, but himself.

_'No, not like that. Our souls, mine and yours. I can merge them. You absorb my power and Angel's Grace. I will exist in you, two souls in one body, inseparable for all eternity.'_ Cas explained.

_'But Dean will be mine, not yours, right?'_ Sam asked and Cas nodded sadly. Yes, he would back off, live but not be Dean's. He loved him enough to give him up. _'Wait, will I be…like you…immortal?'_ He didn't like where this was going now. '_I would live but Dean would die eventually, right?'_

_'Yes, unless I split my Grace, share some with him. You both would be together, Angelic, well, half-Angelic if I split it. When you die, you'd become Immortal and change to full Angels, like I was.'_ Cas said and Sam smiled. '_ But I would still live inside you, Sam. My soul merged_ _with both of yours, sharing the body for all time. Are you sure you want this?'_ It would be torture but he'd bear it to bring Sam back to Dean.

"_Are you?'_ Sam said gently, seeing his pain. He'd be forever trapped in love with the man and never be able to show him or be with him. _Ever_. Be around him every day and _not_ be his. It would hurt him, or…Sam had an idea. '_Let me speak to Dean, Cas. Don't listen in, I mean it.'_

'I won't, just go talk.' Cas said crying a little, gold drops falling from his light ball, Sam's heart broke for him. He had to fix this, too.

"Dean." Sam said and found himself soundly kissed and hugged so tight he couldn't breathe, Dean cried now. "Dean, I'm still dying, you _jerk!_ Let me go and listen. We don't have much time! I need to speak with you."

Dean listened as Sam explained the predicament and what he wanted to do. For Cas. So it wouldn't hurt him so much to do this. "I wouldn't ask but, the truth is, he loves you that much, Dean. It would be torture to be with you inside me and never be…_with _you, never able to love you the way his spirit loves you, like I do really." Sam coughed, blood on his lip, "Let us both love you. Try to love him. _Please,_ Dean?"

"Okay, Sammy, I will. Don't die on me. Tell him it's okay. I'll love you both, in the same body, anything you want me to do, Sammy, I'd do _anything_ for you." Dean said and cringed as Sam coughed again, more blood coming out now.

"Do you love him a little? I know you had sex that one night when I was soulless, I remembered that before Cas erased it. I felt the love there in you. It's okay to feel it. He's _me_, I'll be with you in this body, he'd be with you in this body. We'll love you for Eternity. Say you'll love him, too? Say you will." Sam pleaded, fading.

"I do, I love him, too." Dean admitted in shame, "I never admitted it cause I thought I'd lose you if I did. I love you more though!" He kissed him, blood and all. "I can love you both now, I can!"

"Good, time to live then, baby. Hang on tight, both of you. This is going to be one _wild_ ride!" Sam smiled, and closed his eyes with a wide smile now. Both Bobby and Dean held him down now. Here comes Angel Sam and …Angel Dean? Bobby tossed him a look and Dean nodded, chuckling.

"Gonna be Angels, Bobby. Never thought I'd see the day." Dean said.

"Gonna be lovers with both of them, _really_? You _sure_?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, love them both, Hated to admit it and damn wasn't it hard to admit, too. But yeah, I do love them, just love Sam _more_, always will." Dean admitted and saw Sam glowing now, changing in appearance a little.

He was _beautiful!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

'_Sam, let the human part die. I will slip in once it's done, let it change to Angelic so it will house me. Hold onto me, baby. So you don't die, too.'_ Cas said and Sam hugged him.

"_Did you just call me Baby?'_ Sam asked chuckling and Cas kissed him deeply, making him melt.

_"Let me love you, Sam. Please? Let me be with you now, not just him. Please, I love you, need you.'_ Cas pleaded, the glowing ball surrounding Sam now, protecting him for the body dying.

"_Yes, Cas, yes!'_ Sam moaned as he now saw Cas as a man-form pressing against him now. Now he kissed Sam and made love to him, making him arch and cry out in pleasure as they moved together, their souls joining as they touched; with every cry and moan they made, the closer they were bound. Their souls made love for what seemed like hours, but was actually mere seconds. Sam made love to Cas after he had came screaming Cas's name, Cas calling his in reverence, _in love_. Now they made love and it felt like forever, making them cum together with desperate touches and kisses. Neither knowing they had ever felt this for each other but knowing they must _have _for it to be this way for them.

'_Never knew I wanted this with you, Cas.'_ Sam admitted as they watched his body die seconds later.

'_Me either.'_ Cas said sighing happily, '_I love you, Sam.'_ He moved to where the body lay cold inside now, the space where the soul belonged. '_Love you, too, Cas.'_ Sam said staying cuddled to his side, liking the thought of Eternity with him and Dean this way.

Their fully joined souls and Cas's Grace took the soul's place and Cas released his Grace into it, changing it around them, making it bask them in its golden glow. Outwardly, Sam shined like a star in Dean's arms, warm under Bobby's and his hands. The Hell memories screamed as the Grace burned them up, killing them now. Soon they stopped and were gone, not there anymore.

Soon Cas felt his Grace return and join with the body, permanently joining with the cells, not as a host, but in a _real_ Angel body. Not half as he had thought, hmmm. He had been wrong about that. He also felt different. He felt like him but not. He also felt like…_Sam._ Wow.

'_Do you feel different?_' Cas had to ask, _'I think we went too far on the merging.'_

_'I know what you mean. I feel like me…but I also feel like…you! We're not separate souls, are we?'_ Sam chuckled, not minding really, he loved Cas. Them being the one soul was fine with him. He still felt entirely like him, but he also felt entirely like Cas. It felt right to him. '_I like it!'_

"_Not separate, one soul now, you and me. Our souls are still us, but we are sort of each other, too. I like it, I think.'_ Cas said as he explored the level of their soul's connections. All connected, fully assimilated. Hmmm. Interesting.

'Not half Angel either, Full fledged Angel, Sam.' Cas explained and Sam shrugged.

'_Figured it might happen. I'm alive, you're alive. That's all that counts.'_ Sam said and took his hand tugging him up. '_Let's go fix our lover, shall we?'_

'_Ours?'_ Cas dared to hope what he meant by that.

'Yes, _Ours_. You are me, sort of, and I'm you, sort of. We are merged, so he has to love us both. We'll both love him.' Sam explained like it was the most obvious thing and he should know this already.

'_But he'll always love you more. Can't live without you. He could live without me.'_ Cas admitted sadly.

'_Not anymore, even if he could live without you, I can't. Baby, I could never be without either of you. Please let that be enough?'_ Sam said softly kissing him again, trying to make him understand how he felt about the angel now.

'_Then I'll love you more than him, is that okay? Will love him, too. Same as before but now, I need you more. Won't be without you, Sam!'_ Cas kissed him back urgently and Sam melted into it. Soon they were making love again and cumming, then they chuckled and got up again, now noticing they were always naked now and really liking the views. 'No clothes in here, _interesting.'_

_'No need to wear them in our heads, silly angel. No one wears clothes in their own heads.'_ Sam kissed his cheek and pulled him to surface with him. _'Let's go make Dean our Angel, ready?'_

_'Ready!'_ Cas said and they took control of their body, grinning like fools, happy they had thought of this. Cas nudged Sam's shoulder internally and Sam shrugged, okay, Cas had thought of it but he was going to share the credit. He stuck his tongue out at him and Cas smacked his ass for the trouble, making them both grin wider.

"_Dean, you ready?_" Cas said, but not _just_ him, Dean could hear Sam in that voice. It was like their voices had merged when they both used his voice. Dean noticed. Sam's eyes were blue, cerulean blue with hazel flecks now. Both were looking at him. "We love you, baby. Ready to be an Angel, not half like we thought, all the way Angelic. Cas is too potent, aren't you, baby?" Sam's eyes lost color for a moment as Sam kissed Cas softly, smiling proudly, "Such a _sexy_ Angel we have with us now, Dean." The eyes were back.

"You mean you…you two…you had _sex_ in there?" Dean chuckled and shook his head, _figures,_ he thought and never _once _felt jealous. "Was he good?" Sam laughed at this, Cas's warm laugh mixed in.

"He was _amazing_, Dean. You have to try him, well, _Us_. Our souls merged into one. His is still him, but I'm still me, but we aren't separate. It merged us into one. We feel separate things but we both feel them at the same time, understand?" Sam explained.

Dean nodded, he got it. When he loved Sam now, even somewhat separately, he was loving Cas, too. Same went with Sex. May be with one person but in the end, it was like making love to the other one, too.

"I am _me_ when you are with me, he is _him_ when he is with you, don't mistake that, baby. Separate that way. But our souls, we are one in that way. My soul is _his_, his soul is _mine._ That kind of joining.' Sam said now, his voice only. Cas was not speaking.

'So I can still love you best?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I'll always love you best, too." Sam promised and Cas grinned, knowing Sam was leaving out '_while I'm out here with you but inside here, I love him best.'_ Dean didn't need to know that part; it was their soul's thing, a _private_ promise.

"Okay, I'm ready, boys. Grace me up. Gonna be a gorgeous Angel, don't ya think?" he joked smirking arrogantly, and all three men face palmed themselves. Some things never changed. Dean's ego was going to be _huge_ after this!

Cas took charge, Sam's eyes blue again, only blue. Only Cas was there for now. He took a long fingered hand, and sunk it into his chest, eyes watering. He pulled out half his Grace with difficulty. He screamed and almost passed out, as he pushed it into Dean's mouth. It flowed into his eyes and mouth now. Cas passed out now, and fell against Bobby's leg he passed out. He grinned in his sleep, pulling out a little more and pressed it into Bobby's mouth, not as much as Dean, but enough to make him half-angelic. Until he passed, then he'd be full on Angelic too. The Grace would grow to full size soon. The same applied them all. The half Grace would become full Grace again. It regenerated quickly.

Dean lay there dying as well and soon began to glow. Eventually the glow faded and he was different as well but still the same.

Bobby clung to pole and twitched, and glowed, eyes back in his head and groaning.

Minutes later they all woke up and were changed _forever_.

Bobby was twenty years younger and fitter than before, more muscled. His brown eyes were now golden brown, and his wrinkles all gone for the most part. His bad heart was healed and he felt like a new man. He felt the angelic strength in him now, the power inside him.

He grinned happily at the change, "Hoo doggy, I look and feel so _damn_ good! Thanks, Sam. I mean Cas." He exclaimed then approached the woozy Dean and Sam with concern.

Dean was different too. His hair was blonder, his eyes deep emerald green and glowing slightly, for now. His jagged lines smoothed out somewhat, his lips plumper, his cheekbones deeper, his eyes the same shape but the lashes were longer. His jaw not square anymore, rounder now. His neck longer, his body more muscled and his skin shimmered like Sam's did now. Still pale human looking but also like someone had sprinkled a thin layer of stardust on it. He was taller, as tall as Sam now.

Dean felt the power and Angelic strength flowing in him now. So strong again. An Angel. His human gone, replace d by Angelic cells. Not as a host, but as a _real_ Angel now.

Sam was also different. His hair a golden brown with Dark streaks, like Cas's hair. His skin shimmered with stardust. His eyes were interchangeable, showing the part of their soul speaking out, showing who was in control of the body at any given time. His cheekbones deeper, his lips fuller, his chin squarer, his lashes longer, his nose the same, but all breaks done to it in the past healed and gone, it was perfect again. Dean's was , too.

He had Angelic strength and power, too. No longer human, but Angelic.

Like the others that had tried to kill them before.

Not Heaven's Angels, but belonging to the Earth now.

Only Bobby had retained his humanity; most of it, at least.

They were okay with this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam grabbed Dean and grabbed Bobby, popping them out of there. Bringing the car with them. To the yard. Where they sat Bobby down on the couch gently and popped upstairs, grinning wildly. "Gonna get loud, Bobby, sorry. Might take a few hours…or days." Sam chuckled and Bobby heard Cas in that laugh, too.

"Just don't break my house, is all I ask. You guys do barriers, put a sound proof one up before you do this. I don't _have_ to hear it." Bobby suggested smiling and wondered. He didn't feel hungry. He knew he _should._

"Don't eat or drink anymore, unless you want to." Cas spoke, his blue eyes shining in Sam's face, "Don't sleep either. Angels don't sleep, Bobby. You'll never sleep again."

Dean was tugging him impatiently up the stairs. "Try your wings, Bobby. You can fly! They're smaller than ours but not much. You can soar so _high!_" Cas shouted down, and laughed sexily as a door slammed shut.

Bobby went to his porch and tried to unfurl his wings. They came out and he grinned. They were huge, not as huge as Cas's were but still, _damn_ they would be someday! They were snow white and shimmered in the morning sun. He stepped down to ground and let the loose, thinking he 'd like to fly now. Now he felt air on his face and saw he was doing circles over the yard. He was flying and loving it.

He could _fly_!

So he tried to go higher and did as Cas suggested.

He soared! Laughing like a teenager again with his first car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clothes were pulled off and Dean shoved Sam to the bed, exploring ever crevice of his new body now, with his touch and his mouth, kissing every inch of him. Worshipping him. Sam melted under every touch, making Cas melt too. They both felt these and hoped he'd never stop touching them this way.

"Sammy_, you_. Just you for now. Okay, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas agreed. Sam's eyes opened to shiny hazel now and Dean kissed him hard, "Fuck, Sammy, need you!"

"Yes, Dean. Need you, too." Sam moaned as Dean entered him roughly and making love was of the rougher sort but neither cared. They moved together and came repeatedly from it all, taking turns with each other, worshipping each other completely. They screamed the other's names over and over, clawing at each other as their bodies were penetrated and taken again, sucked again, and kissed senseless again.

They lay there afterward and Dean leaned over Sam and asked , "Cas, baby, you want to try?" He watched Sam's eyes shift to blue, and a Cas-like smile lit his face.

"Yes, Dean, I'm ready to be with you." Cas spoke now, his old voice but with a touch of Sam's. Using Sam's voice made this a necessity, it seemed.

Dean kissed down the body as Cas touched his in wonder, fascinated. "Never thought I'd ever…" He cried a little and Dean held him, soothing him. He kissed him softly now, "It's okay, me either, Cas. I want this with you now, I did then, too. It's just I loved him more. It felt like cheating to be with you, baby."

"It would have been, Dean. But not now, we are One, me and he. We love you, Dean." Cas stroked Dean's body and face, "Make me yours now, please? Let me make you mine?" Cas pleaded, needing more and more of this man now.

So Dean gave him what he asked. He worshipped his body more, sucked him until he came twice in Dean's mouth and then let Cas suck him, moaning loudly at how good it felt to be with him now. Then Cas straddled him and worked onto him, head going back in pleasure as Dean took over and thrust up into him, cutting off his thoughts. He rocked onto him and moved, thrusting back to meet Dean's thrusts into him, crying out in ecstasy he had never felt before, even in Heaven. He never wanted this to stop. "Never stop…need this all the time now…_Dean!"_ Cas cried out as his orgasms built in him, their bodies going slow then faster.

Dean pressed him to the bed now, and took him harder, so close he couldn't hold off much longer. Cas's eyes glowed brighter and he felt his doing the same, gems caught in spotlights. "Please!... too close… gonna… need to cum…Cas… please…cum for me!...love making love to you!...never want to stop now…ever!...mmmm….ahh…fuck…Cas! CASCASCASCAS!" Dean came screaming his name over and over, losing his breathe as he came, Cas screaming his as well, as his own orgasms flew out of him and took his mind away with their intensity.

They both shook afterward, trembling then chuckled. They had released Angelic power that time and blown every fuse in the house. Made them explode actually, Bobby thought to himself as he thought of putting new ones in and decided to wait until they were done. They'd just blow them again! Idjits! All three of them, fucking idjits were destroying his home! _Their _home! He smiled at this thought and sat on the porch, watching the sunset, ignoring the darkened house for now. He'd fix it later.

Upstairs Sam made love to Dean now and they came with power an hour later, Angelic power hitting the house but doing nothing to it. Then Cas made love to him and did the same. Then he took them both and made the house shake as all their of their powers met and expanded, knocking over one car pile, making Bobby cringe but grin anyway. He decided to move the Impala and his car closer to the house in case another pile fell near them.

Idjits were wrecking his yard now!

Then both angels made love to Dean now and took their time, making him writhe for two hours before destroying the head board and breaking the bed frame, sending it slamming to the floor with the men still going at it on top of it, not _caring_ if it fell. They came again and again then, power flowing out in waves, making an aurora Borealis appear over his year and shine like daylight as their power poured into it, making it shine more as they came for each other over and over, until they parted spent and happy to the mattress, covering up to cuddle now. They lowered the barrier and the light show faded gradually as their power flowed back to them now, filling them again.

Bobby marveled at the light show and had thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. So many swirls of color, such beautiful powers contained there. He would never forget it, in fact he had videotaped it for them for later. He wanted to thank them for it. Now he fixed the fuses and the lights came on again. Chuckling he sipped his coffee now and went to read.

They would be down _eventually._

He had time to wait.

All the time in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They did come down later, smiling happily, not in the least ashamed of the fuse thing.

"You blew my fuses, you idjits!" Bobby said in mock annoyance then smiled, "And knocked over a car pile!" He tossed them the camera, letting them see the Aurora Borealis they had created earlier. "And did the most amazing light show in the sky. It was _beautiful_, boys!"

They watched the tape in wonder and agreed. It was hard to believe they had done _that_. Then they turned it off and fixed the car pile for him. Then Dean went to work on his car.

Cas went to Sam inside him and kissed down his soul's body, sucking him and making him writhe beneath him, entering him and taking him for hours, making him arch and cry and scream out his pleasure inside the body they shared. Then Sam took him, his soul's body, and made him writhe as well, making him cum for him repeated, crying out his pleasure, too, and screaming Sam's name until they lay cuddling for a while.

_"Love You, Sam."_ Cas whispered into his neck as they lay there, catching their breath.

"_Love You, too, Cas."_ Sam responded, kissing his head, touching his back.

"_I love Dean, too."_ Cas admitted, "_So much more than I ever did before._"

"_I love him, too."_ Sam said and smiled, "_I'll share him with you."_

"I'll share you with him, too, baby." Cas restated and Sam laughed, it was true. He was now loved beyond thought by both of them. _Both_ thought he was _theirs._ _He_ thought they were both_ his!_

_"You both are Mine!"_ Sam said and Cas looked at him grinning, "_And you two are Mine!"_ Cas stated firmly, with a happy grin.

_"Yes, we are."_ Sam said softly, kissing _his _angel now, holding him closer so he could look into those blue eyes again. "_We are One, Cas. Me and you. With him, we make two, you know that. We are complete with him."_

"_Yes, we are._" Cas agreed. And sighed happily again.

Then they went to help with the car and kissed him hello, grabbing that sexy ass as they kissed him senseless for a moment. Both of them at the same time kissing those plump lips that they were addicted to kissing now, touching that body they were addicting to making love to now.

"Love you, Dean." They said and they pressed him the hood, removing his clothes as they went, sucking him hard and drinking him out of the pleasure of just seeing him come undone for them this way. Then they fucked him on the car and they burned like Suns, all _three _of them, crying out and moaning for each other, even Cas, as they moved into Dean now, claiming him again for themselves.

Hours later, they were still going, Dean still being filled with them and never wanting it to stop, not even sore or tired. This went on for one more day, their power swirled around the yard doing things angelic powers had never done before. Bushes and shrubs, and flowers all bloomed, every _one_ of them. Rumsfeld looked younger now, the house was wider and bigger, more rooms were magically there and it looked brand new.

Bobby's car was shiny and new, his favorite color, Black, now. It purred like a kitten.

Best of all, the more they fucked the more the Impala became perfect again, her engine and internal parts becoming new again, working perfectly again. No longer destroyed but better than before.

Still they took their new lover to new heights and made him spiral in love with them, Dean lost in them still, never caring what was going on around him. Just wanting them to keep fucking him this way.

For two days they did this, eventually claiming each other the same way, improving the yard with every thrust into each other and with every kiss they gave, their cries echoing around the yard like Angelic songs.

In the end, they were left with a sense of _Belonging_.

Of _Belonging_ here, to each other now.

Left knowing a truth they had found in the middle of their pleasure.

They would always _belong_ to each other now.

_Belonging. Loving. _

_This_ place their Home now. _Bobby's _place, not Heaven.

Not up above but here below, on _Earth ._

_Earth _Angels.

Protectors of it. For _all_ time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed and Bobby passed, becoming fully Angelic then.

The boys hunted and protected, as was their missions. Their love for each other grew with the years. Now Dean loved and needed Cas to live as much as he needed Sam to, and they felt the same for him. They were _happy _this way. They were _loved._

And when the _real _Apocalypse came, they fought on the side of the Earth, killing Michael and Lucifer, and when given a choice by God, chose to stay on Earth, where they _belonged_ now.

God kissed them, giving them his blessings, and let them stay.

After all, they were good at their jobs. His most _wonderful_ Creations would be safe with them protecting it. He offered the same to Bobby, but he chose to stay, too.

He liked it here, on _his _Earth.

_His_ place to _protect_, too.

God left them to it and returned to Heaven, pleased with his newest Archangels. He had upped their Grace with his kisses, they had _earned_ it. Did his will without flinching from it. Knowing it without having to be told what his will for them _was_. Their faith was rewarded, in him _and _in each other.

They would be pleased when they figured it out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, they felt the change and checked it out to see if it was true. And it was.

They were Archangels. Equal to Michael in power, _each _one of them.

Wonders of wonders, they agreed, liking God's reward to them already.

They would do their jobs. Be who they were _meant _to be.

_Archangel Protectors of the Earth, Protectors of Creation._

Their solemn duties now.

Evil cringed in terror from this fact and fled, to plot a way to get its way.

The Archangels smiled as they felt this.

They would be ready when it found a way.

Then squash it like a bug.

Their _favorite_ part of the job.

_Never again_ would harm come to the Earth.

Creation would be preserved at _all _costs.

Their _duty._ Their _honor_ to do it.

_For all Eternity._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
